


May I Have This Dance || Freya M.

by tvdplusriverdale



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2019-09-12 19:47:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16878072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvdplusriverdale/pseuds/tvdplusriverdale
Summary: This is a completed work.This takes place during the Mikaelson Ball.23. “I can’t breathe in this dress, can we please hurry up.”24. “Oh my god, you’re in love with him/her!”





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Song: King - Niykee Heaton

Danger. Some eat it up like it’s their favorite dessert and others, the smart ones, they stay away from it like a child does vegetables. I obviously eat up it up, because here I am letting Klaus Mikaelson talk me into going to his family ball, his name spoke trouble, and his entire family, while that was danger.

“Now, why would I want to go this if your mother is going to be there?” I asked, setting down the red lipstick, and turning around in my seat to face Klaus.

“Because Freya is going to be there.” He smirked at me, making himself comfortable on my bed by propping himself up with my pillows and laying down. “And I know you fancy my sister.”

I stand up from my seat and walk to foot of my bed like I’m stalking my prey. “Fine, I’ll go, but you’re buying my dress.”

His smirk turned into a smile as he set up to shake my hand, his bright blue eyes lighting up with excitement.

“Deal.”

***

I wore a 1207 Maxi Gown by Portia from the D.A. House of Fashion, making Klaus spend a little over eight hundred dollars on the dress. The eight hundred dollars was an easy price, I originally planned on making him spend over ten thousand, but I fell in love with the cheaper one so that’s what I got.

Most importantly, I felt like a queen in the dress, the dress’s nude and light golden color made my skin glow. All I need was a scepter and a crown, and I’d feel complete.

I held my head up high as the doors to the Mikaelson Family Mansion swung open. All eyes were on me and my dress, I loved it.

My eyes quickly scanned the awe stricken crowd for Freya, but coming to no avail I walk straight to Klaus, fire in my step.

“Did you lie to me?” I accused, my voice raising a pitch in anger.

Klaus frowned, “No I didn’t, now lower your voice before mother notices, and I’ll explain.”

He held his arm out to escort me somewhere private, I took it. He lead me out back to the gardens

A girl sat on a bench looking out at the garden, long brown hair flowed down her back in waves, her back was to me so I couldn’t see her, Klaus was leading me right to her.

“Who is that?” I asked, but Klaus held a finger up to his lips, a smirk on his lips.

He lead me to where we stood in front of her, she turned her head and her brown eyes fell on me, widening in shock.

“You look so beautiful,” she sounded a lot like Freya, but looked nothing like her.

Klaus brought his lips to my ear, “It’s Freya.”

My eyes widened as I broke away from Klaus and ran to Freya, pulling her into a hug.

“It’s been too long,” I whispered in her hair, but then a light bulb went off in my head and I pulled away, looking into her brown eyes, eyes that were normally green. “Why are you in a different body and it’s already been a hundred years?”

“It hasn’t been a hundred years yet, my love. Finn told me you were in danger through our link, I had to find you. And plus I don’t need my mother knowing I’m here.” She smiles, brushing her fingers across my forehead, tucking a lost piece of hair behind my ear.

I leaned into her touch, “I’m no longer in trouble, although I wouldn’t mind a dance.”

“Of course,” she smiled, but it quickly faded. “Now go enjoy the ball, I have some things to take care of, I’ll dance with you once I’m done.”

“Okay,” I break away from her intoxicating touch. “And Freya, I’m glad you’re back.”

I spun around as she quietly agreed, I headed back to the mansion, pecking over my shoulder at my love, she was smiling after me.

***

“Oh my god, you’re in love with her!” Rebekah announced next to me as I watched Freya sneak around the mansion, I wonder what it is she has to do.

“And if I am, why does it matter?” I took a champagne flute from the passing waiter.

“Why does it matter?” She scoffed in disbelief. “It matters because my best friend is in love with my sister, that’s exactly why it matters.”

I raised an eyebrow at her, wanting her to continue.

“Plus, I think you two will make the perfect couple.” She said happily, but her smile soon turned into a frown as Kol came up.

“Hello Y/N,” Kol greeted me by taking taking my hand in his and kissing the top of it. “You look absolutely ravishing.”

“Thank you Kol,” I forced a smile as I said the words, if Rebekah was frowning in his presence, he was up to something.

“It’s off Kol,” Rebekah said, wasting no time to cut to the case, but while also cutting off whatever deal they had together in the process.

Kol’s face dropped in disgust, “You’re getting feelings for the human.”

“And so what if I am, I said the deal’s off, now we’re not killing him.” She hissed, picked her skirts up, and stormed off.

“Kol,” I reach out for him, laying my hand on his arm. “Wait until he breaks her heart, then you can kill him if you’d like.”

“Well Y/N,” he grabbed a champagne flute and raised the glass to me. “I might just have to do that.”

I nod my head and walked away, pushing through the crowd in search for Freya.

I spot a glimpse of her royal blue dress in the midst of the crowd.

I push through the crowd this time chasing her, all away to the point were I’m outside the mansion. I get outside and she’s nowhere to be found, my heart dropped to my stomach.

A hand wrapped around my mouth, “Shh,” Freya’s voice filled my ears and I relax. She let’s me go and I turned around, facing her.

“What is it that’s taking you so long?” I grab her hand in mine. “I want my dance, and whatever it is I can help.”

She gave a sad smile and tucked a stray piece of my hair behind my ear with her free hand. “You can’t help because you’re still in danger along with my siblings.”

“How am I in danger? What’s going on? Tell me Freya,” I demand.

“Esther is planning on linking all my siblings tonight with herself and then killing herself, killing them and their bloodlines in the process, meaning you.”

“Oh,” I had no words, this is the danger I was in. “How can I help?”

“No, you’re not helping …”

“Yes I am, what is she going to do kill me? Because if I don’t help, she’ll secede.”

“Fine, get the Elena girl in a bedroom so I can make sure she doesn’t meet with Esther.” She looked out at the garden, regret in her features.

“Okay.” I cup her check, turning her face to me. “Hey, everything’s going to be okay.” She closed her eyes and nodded. “Now, I can’t breathe in this dress, can we please hurry up.” I joke, lightening the mood.

“Yes,” she laughed. “We can.”

***


	2. Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 32\. "Wait a second, are you jealous?"
> 
> 35\. "Well you're coming home with me... whether you like it or not."

Freya and I enter the Ball room just as Elena Gilbert and the Salvatore brothers - who are on either side of her arms - are making almost as grand of an entrance I made about thirty minutes ago; I roll my eyes.

"I might just need a drink before I deal with her."

"Oh, she can't be that bad."

"You have no idea," I scanned the crowd, looking for a waiter. "So, I get her in a room, what's next?"

"I'll enchant the room to where she can't leave, once she enters, I'll follow closely behind you to cast the spell. I'll need some of your blood so I can cloak it into doppelganger blood, I'll give it to Finn and tell him it's Elena's blood. He'll give it Esther, she'll do the spell with the fake blood, and everybody's safe."

"You make it seem so simple," I laugh, grabbing a flute of champagne. "So, do I have to stay in the room with Elena?"

"Yes," she frowned.

"Alright," I threw the golden wine back and quickly switch my empty glass for yet another one. "Let's do this."

"Meet me with Elena in Klaus' study." Freya said, squeezing my hand leaving an empty vile there in place of her hand, her blue dress chasing after her in the crowd as she dashed off.

I slipped the empty vile in my bra, a plan quickly formulated in my head on how I was going to get the Gilbert girl alone once my eyes landed on Rebekah and Kol. I make my way over to the two quietly bickering siblings, the crowd moving out of my way after seeing the fire in my eyes.

"Will you two stop bickering for one second, you're going to piss your mother off more than she already is." I hissed at the two, shutting them up. "Now, I need you two to do me a favor and distract the Salvatore brothers, I don't care how, just as long as you keep them away from Elena."

"Now why would we do that love?" Kol questioned, pushing my buttons.

"Because you love me and we have a murderous, mother Esther on our hands."

"Wait, who pissed mother off?" Rebekah asked.

"That I don't know, but she wants our blood." I snapped my free hand's fingers. "Now go distract lover boys."

"I call Stefan," Rebekah said while rolling her eyes and leaving for the youngest Salvatore, Kol following her.

I tap my index finger against the thin glass while my eyes scanned the crowd for the. I spotted her talking to the Mayor, Carol Lockwood.

When I got about half of my way to Elena, I stop a random stranger that was wondering around the ballroom, drink in hand. "You're going to follow me, trip me, push me into Elena Gilbert, and stumble off, because you're just a little too drunk." I let the words fall from my lips as I made eye contact with the strangers dulled eyes.

"I'm going to push you into Elena Gilbert."

I start heading towards Elena, the drunk following me close behind, I turn the slightest as if I'm going to pass her, the man pushes me into her, my drink slipping on to her dress.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry," I gasped. The drunken man snapped out of his trance, muttering an apology and stumbling off. "Please, let me help clean off your dress."

"N-no, I'm fine." Her brown eyes widen in shock over the split champagne on her dress.

"Please I insist," I place my empty glass down on a nearby table and lightly grab her hand, not letting her object. "I know of a powder room just around the corner." I wave and smiled in apology to Coral Lockwood for interrupting her conversation with Elena.

I dragged her into the powder room, leaving the door open so I could see when Freya cast the spell, I start looking frantically through the cabinets for a towel to dry off her dress, giving Freya more time.

I heard a swoosh as we become magically locked into the room, I stop what I'm doing and look towards the door where Freya stood.

"What's going on?" Elena demands behind me. I slip out the vile, ignoring Elena and bite into my hand while holding eye contact with Freya, and I squeezed my blood into the vile and plug it once it was filled. I stepped up the door frame holding the vile out as far as the spell would let me, she takes it from me.

"Be careful, please." I say, a pleading look in my eyes.

"I will, I promise." She smiles at me, "And we'll have that dance soon."

With that she walks away, leaving me trapped with Elena, I slammed the door shut and locked it once I couldn't she her anymore. I turned to Elena, anger and shock taking over her body.

"Who are you and what are you doing?" She hissed through her teeth, clutching her fist at her sides.

"I'm Y/N L/N," A look of boredom crosses my face as I look at my healing palm. "And I'm keeping you here until Esther's spell is done with."

"You can't do that; my friends will know I'm missing and so will she."

"She won't know until she kills herself and I'm not that worried about your friends. Once they find out what will happen if she were to succeed, they won't be on your side anymore." I pause, looking around the powder room and shrug. "Your vampire friends at least."

"No, they won't, they all want the Originals dead." She bites back.

I let out a low, dangerous chuckle. "You silly little girl, don't you get it? If one of the Original Vampires die, so does their entire bloodline. Esther is planning on bounding all of the Original Vampires to her and then killing herself along with them, all she needed from you was your doppelgänger blood, that's why she got mine."

"You're lying, she wouldn't kill all of her children." She stated, denial coating her voice.

"If you are so intent on believing that, then go kill Klaus and find out what happens to your friends."

Anger glossed over her eyes, "Let me out, now." She demands, bunching her dress in her hands.

"I can't do that, sorry." I sped over to her and bang her head into the counter, knocking her out.

I sit in the bathroom for the next hour, playing Clash of Clans while waiting for Freya to undo her spell so we could dance.

Soon I heard a little knock on the door, I get up, stepping over Elena, unlocked the door and peaked out, not opening the door all the way. Freya stood at the doorway, smiling.

"You're free to go."

"Give me a minute." I shut the door and bite into my wrist, shoving it into Elena's mouth to heal her head injury. She let out a gasp, sitting up looking around in panic.

"You're healed and free to go." I turn around, opening the door and looping my arm in with Freya's, a huge smile on my face. "Let's dance."

As we got out the dance floor, a slow waltz was playing, Freya spun me around to face her, taking the lead and starting the dance.

"When will you wake?" I ask, my head leaning on her shoulder.

"In Five years," She whispered, holding onto me tightly, completely ignoring the steps to the waltz playing.

"That's too long," I say, raising my head up to look her in the eyes. "How much longer do I have with you tonight?"

"Until midnight." She whispers, the music coming to an end.

"Well you're coming home with me... whether you like it or not." I say, grabbing her hand, turning and heading to the entrance of the Mikaelson Manson pushing us through the crowd, hand holding on tightly to Freya's.

We reach the front doors and compel the Valet to bring me Klaus' car. Within minutes the car is here and I'm rushing to get in the drives seat, my mind and body working fast knowing that I had less than 3 hours left with Freya. We both had large smiles on our faces as I sped towards Charlottesville. We got there in 15 minutes, cutting the 30 minute drive in half with my speeding; we couldn't get to my front door fast enough.

With the slamming shut of my front door, I'm pushing Freya against the door, my lips on hers, her hands around my waist unhooking the cape like skirt from my dress. Keeping her lips locked with mine, she's pushing me into my living room and in the couch, both of us falling into the cushions, our dresses rustling with the fall. I push her up so I could sit up and undo her dress, staring into her green eyes - eyes that belonged to the real Freya - my hand slid down her back while I undid the zipper, she reached behind me to do the same. She pushed me down, both of our lips and hands roaming around each other's bodies on my couch.

***

We spent the last two hours fucking and giggling from joy of being in each other's arms again. Now we laid in the middle of my living room floor, a throw blanket underneath us keeping the cold bite of my hardwood floor away from our skin and another thrown on top of us, dresses long discarded and forgotten. My head laid on her shoulder, her arm wrapped tightly around my waist, pulling me closer to her body.

Freya hadn't said a word since we started resting

"What's wrong?" I question, looking up at her, her eyes avoiding me.

"Nothing." The answer was cut short, a look in her eyes that I'd only seen back in the early 1500s when I was dancing with a man and not her.

"Wait a second, are you jealous of me being with you while you're in this body?" I ask, sitting up quickly and meeting her green glaze, her silence was her answer.

I lean down over her body, "I don't care who you appear as, whether it's in a different body or not, I love you, not anybody else. I only have eyes for you and I will take any stolen moment I can get with you, even if it means I don't get to see your beautiful face for another 5 or 500 hundred years, I will wait and take anything I can get from you, not someone else." I say firmly.

She looks at me, pain behind her eyes. "I know you do; I just hate this. I hate that I can't be here with you for real, I hate that I am only allowed to walk the Earth one year every hundred years, and I hate that you have to go through that too." She confessed, her hand cupping my cheek. "I'm jealous of normal people and couples that that get to spend more than a year with each other in a hundred years' time."

"It's okay Freya, I can live with that if it means I get to be your girlfriend. It may not be ideal for us, but I can wait as long as you will be there every hundred years." She nods her head, taking my words in.

She looked over at the clock that hung on my living room wall, " We have 15 minutes left."

"I know," Sadness now sat in my voice. I can wait for her forever but waiting for her to walk the earth again ever hundred years didn't mean I didn't feel sad over it.

"I should get dressed." She said, staring the wall clock down.

"Yeah," My mind was reluctant in getting up, but my body said otherwise. I extend my hand to help her up to her feet and wrap the throw blanket around my body like a towel. Freya walked over to her discarded dress and slipped it on her back to me as I walk over and pull the zipper up. She started looking for the heels she wore while I called a cab, both of our hearts heavy.

Once I'm off the phone and she finds her lost shoes, there's only 4 minutes left until midnight. I walk over to her and pull her into an embrace, braying my face into her shoulder, she wrapped her arms around me and set her chin on top of my head.

"It's going to be okay." She whispers, her voice cracking in the process.

"I know."

We spent our last minutes hold each other in silence, taking in each other one last time.

"I love you." She whispers, I take my head away from her shoulder and look into her green eyes one last time.

"I love you too." Just as I say it, the clock let out a normally small click letting us know that it was midnight, but the click sounded like a loud bell that rung in my eyes for minutes. And just like that she was gone, green eyes turning into brown.

The girl Freya possessed was back in her body, awake.

"W-Who are you? Where am I?" Her eyes were darting all over the room, panic glossing her eyes over.

"Look at me." I demand, taking ahold over her arms. "You don't remember coming to my house, you will forget me, and that this ever happened. You came to Charlottesville for the dress you have on, you found it on sale at J. C. Penny's, you wanted to feel good about yourself. You called a cab after having a nice dinner and are going back home."

"I came here for this dress, had a nice dinner, called a cab and I'm now going home." She said in a trance, I nod.

"Now go to your cab." I follow her as she turns and walks out the front door, - I stopped just in front of my front door, the porch wood warm under my feet from the humidity - she got in the cab and left shortly after.

A tear fell as the cab pulled away, my body feeling hollow, my chest felt like my heart had been ripped out and left on my doorstep. I only let the one tear fall for my shitty ass luck and sorrow, before getting myself together for the wait until I get to be with Freya again. I take a moment on my front porch, watching the cab disappear down the street, and I start to build the walls back up until I'm made of stone. I step back into my house once I'm done, my head held high.

And I slammed the front door shut.

***


End file.
